hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
PSWhoa! Beastiary
This page is to explain any beasts that live on Ragnol to non-Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II players. Note: If you are looking up any of the various Rappy species, see Rappy =Native Enemies= Native enemies are enemies native to Ragnol. They look fairly organic and animal/mythical beast-like. Booma/Bartle Line The Booma line are bear-like animals who just mindlessly go head-on towards you. In ultimate, Boomas change into the Bartle line. They look more reptilian-like, but retain the mindless attack pattern. Tollaw look more like a mantis, however. Boomas only exist in Forest. Booma/Bartle Gobooma/Barble Gigabooma/Tollaw Wolf/Gulgus Line Savage, wild dogs found in the wild. Usually found in packs. They usually circle around the opponent and attack from the behind, meaning a well-trained person is not usually attacked. If a Barbarous Wolf is killed, all nearby Savage Wolves gain Jellen and Zalure on themselves, weakening them. In ultimate, the wolves change into Guglguses, becoming more bull-like with two large horns on their head. They are found in Forest and on VR Spaceship. Savage Wolf/Gulgus Barbarous Wolf/Gulgus-Gee Insects The Insects describes the Monest, a large immobile sack, and tiny insects called Mothmants. The Monest is a hive for spawning Mothmants. The Mothmants attack you while the Monest spawns more Mothmants. In ultimate, they change into Mothvist and Mothverts. They are found in Forest and on VR Temple. Gee and Gi Gue are also Native insect-like creatures. They are more bee-like, with large stingers. They are also brightly colored. They are only found in Central Control Area. The Gi Gue is treated as a mini-boss, and is much larger. Monest/Mothvist Mothmant/Mothvert Gee Gi Gue Hildebear Monsters in the Hildebear line are hulking gorilla monster-animals that can punch, fire a spell, and do a damaging jump smash. They are the strongest creatures in forest, and have a rare equivalent in Hildeblues, which exchange their fire spell for ice attacks. As Exhi!e once said "GIANT WOLF!" when first encountering a Hildebear. In ultimate, they change into the Hildelt (electric-based) and the Hildetorr (Megid-based), respectively. Their habitat is Forest and VR Temple. Hildebear/Hildelt Hildeblue/Hildetorr Dragon (Boss) There are two known types of Dragon that live on Ragol. The first prefers to live inside a heated arena called the Central Dome, and is a fire dragon. The second, called the Sil Dragon, lives on some remote snowy mountaintop, and is only seen in ultimate (Forest). Both attack similarly, by using their claws, bite, and breath. After taking half of their hit points, they also have a move where they dig in the ground to attack. Dragon moves across the area randomly, while the Sil Dragon moves in a circular pattern, freezing those he hits. This pattern is duplicated by the Gol Dragon, who is the boss of VR Spaceship. It uses many of the same attacks, but has multiple breath attacks. The fire is no problem, but the ice can freeze and shock can paralyze. He can also blast with multiple breaths at the same time if he flies high enough. Finally, he can split into 2 or 3 parts, each one with the same powers and attacks. Dragon/Sil Dragon Gol Dragon Apes The catagory of apes includes Ul Gibbons, Zol Gibbons, and Gibbles. They look like, well, brightly colored apes. All three are only found in the Central Control Area. Gibbles are much larger, and are treated as a mini-boss. Ul Gibbons can use Foie (changed to Zonde in ultimate) and the Zol Gibbons can use Barta (changed to Megid in ultimate). Ul Gibbon Zol Gibbon Gibbles Gal Gryphon The Gal Gryphon is the boss of Central Control Area, and is a giant gryphon. It uses both wind and electrical attacks, in addition to melee attacks such as charging or stomping. =A. Beast (Altered Beast)= Altered beasts may have been natural at one point, but they have been mutated by some odd condition. They occasionally look like sea creatures. Sharks The Shark family are similar to the Booma family. They look like bipedal sharks. The three types, Evil, Pal, and Guil sharks, are each a different color. In Ultimate, Evil Sharks become Vulmers and Pal Sharks become GoVulmers, which look mole-like. Guil Sharks turn into Melqueeks, which are fairly humanoid. The Shark/Vulmer family are only in Caves. Evil Shark/Vulmer Pal Shark/GoVulmer Guil Shark/Melqueek Plants There are multiple kinds of A.Beast Plants. The main three groups are the Lilies, the Merillias, and the Meris. The Lilies, which are the Poison Lily, whose rare counterpart is the Nar Lily, and the Ob Lily, whose rare counterpart is the Mil Lily. The Poison and Nar Lily are mysterious living flowers that can toss a blob of poison, paralyze non-Androids, and stab you if you're in range. They remain rooted in place, however, and have a suicide attack that rarely works. The Ob Lily and Mil Lily are much more dangerous, shooting Megid instead. The Mobile Ob Lily is an Ob Lily that rolls around Pioneer 2 in a wheeled garbage can. All types of lilies appear in caves and VR Temple. Merillias and Meriltas are small moving plants that appear in the Central Control Area. They are altered beast living plant creature that swings its fists at once. Merillia will run away if attacked continuously. The Meriltas can give off a blast that can knock down players and poisons non-androids if provoked with continuous attacks. They don't pose much threat, especially to Jordan. They are especially common in the Jungle portion. The Meris consist of the Mericarol, Mericus, and Merikle. They look like large flowers, and are red, green, and blue, respectively. They are the boss of the Jungle, and hit especially hard. Poison/Ob Lily Nar/Mil Lily Merillias Meriltas Mericarol Mericus Merikle Assassins The Grass Assassin is a mantis-like creature that can stick you in place, but is usually defeated too soon. It also has an easily avoided charge attack. They don't pose that much threat, and are ridiculed for having three "ass"'s in their name. In Ultimate, they become Crimson Assassins, posing more threat due to their immovable saliva being replaced with freezing saliva. Assassins live in both Caves and VR Temple. Grass/Crimson Assassin Slimes The Poufully slime is an enemy that can get fairly annoying. They are blue blobs that are invincible unless fully formed, which they only do when they're attacking. Then they only get hit once before returning to the floor, unless they get frozen. Freezing with barta may also split the slime, creating a new one. Charlie is obsessed with this, due to the fact that they can become Pouilly Slimes, a rare enemy, during each split. The slimes have no ultimate counterpart, and only exist in Caves. Poufully Slime/Pouilly Slime Dragons Nano Dragons are moderately-sized dragons with the ability to shoot a laser beam, a homing pulse, and the ability to fly. It sometimes strikes other enemies, and, if successful at killing them, its strength increases. They live in Caves. Nano Dragon Pan Arms The Pan Arms is a beast that is actually made up of two weaker beasts, the Migium and the Hidoom. After it pops out from underground, it can shoot a beam to attack. It also has very high defenses. Occasionally, and what you're supposed to do, is wait for it to split. The two creatures are odd beings with a blade for an arm. If one is in danger, the other monster will come and stab Resta into the injured one. Hidoom uses physical attacks while Migium's stab causes Jellen and Zalure. Pan Arms live in Caves and VR Spaceship. Pan Arms Hidoom Migium Squids :"I hate squids. You're a squid. YOU DO THE MATH!" ~ Charlie Dolmolm and Dolmdarl are squid-like creatures. Both have long tentacles (watch it, Angie...), and Dolmdarls may cause paralyze. Dolmolm Dolmdarl Worm (Boss) The Boss of Caves, De Rol Le (though occasionally misspelled...) is fought in a large sewer, with the characters positioned on a raft floating downstream. It attacks using tentacles, dropping rocks, two types of laser beams, and spikes. These spikes may either land on the raft, with one on each corner and one in the middle and waiting a bit for them to self destruct, or three may surround an ally, and they have to be destroyed before they blow up. It has a mask, which is broken off mid battle, in addition to multiple shells on its body to be destroyed. In ultimate, it keeps the same attacks, but gains a new name (Dal Ral Lie), and a different color, turning from purple to a golden color. De Rol Le/Dal Ral Lie Ray (Boss) The Barba Ray is a Boss that is in a canal apparently near VR Temple. It attacks in a similar matter as De Rol Le above, with two exceptions. First, the tentacles come from under the raft, and have a chance of poisoning, but are fairly easily avoided. The second is that it replaces its rock-dropping attack for allowing small blue rays to cross the raft. These rays can be knocked off fairly easily, and are called Pig Rays. Furrie is a Pig Ray. Occasionally, a Ul Ray, a yellow ray, invades the raft. A hit from an Ul Ray may confuse. The battle as a whole is similar to De Rol Le. Barba Ray may go underwater to become invincible, and you have to break off the mask/shells to destroy it. Pig Ray Ul Ray Barba Ray =Machine= Machine enemies are... well, machine-looking. Many of them are able to shoot lasers or missiles as well. Often, they are weak to zonde. Chic There are two main kinds of Chic-type machines. They can swing a double-punch at you which can cause slow. They also include the ability to shoot a laser beam at long or point-blank distances. They are difficult to combo on, due to the fact that they get knocked back easily. Gillchics (sometimes misspelled as Gilchics), are robotic sentries made to patrol the mines, and are fairly common. Gillchics become Gillchichs in ultimate, becoming much lighter color and more reinforced and not as able to be knocked back. The second model of Chic-types are the Dubchics. They are similar to the Gillchics, but with one major difference. In order for a Dubchic to stay down, you have to destroy the remote switch controlling them. Dubchics become Dubchichs in Ultimate. Gillchics and Dubchics exist in both Mines and VR Spaceship. Exi!e supposedly looks like one of them, and even Josh has shot him thinking he was a monster. On the other hand, Exi!e has confused Josh for a Gillchic as well, though no violence has came from it. Gillchic/Gillchich Dubchic/Dubchich Canadines The Canadines are small hubs that alternate between whizzing shockers and hovering blasters. They're not as threatening as they are annoying. They flutter around the room at high speeds, and are difficult to attack. Occasionally, they will make a group, and one will turn into a Canane. This Canane becomes their leader, and if destroyed, they go into a suicide rush against the target, exploding on them, but doing little actual damage. In ultimate, they become Canabins and Canunes, respectively. Canadines only live in Mines. Canadine/Canabin Canane/Canune Tank Garanz is a mobile mini-tank that launches homing missiles. As its armor is depleted, it launches more missiles and land mines. It is not very maneuverable, and may, if you go around them fast enough, damage themselves with their own missiles. They become Baranz in Ultimate. Garanz are in both Mines and VR Spaceship. Garanz/Baranz Sinow Sinow is the leading provider of battle robots. There are various types, and they are varied. Sinow Beat and Sinow Golds are muscle machines with multiple functions. Both can jump towards you if you're at a distance. The Sinow Beat can either make itself invisible or create holograms of itself (though neither is effective). The Sinow Gold only has a restorative function that can heal other machines within its vicinity as well. In Ultimate, They become the Sinow Blue and Sinow Red. Sinow Reds gain the ability to cast Shifta and Deband. Sinow Beats and Golds are only in Mines. Sinow Berrill and Sinow Spigell are enhanced version of the Sinow series of security machines, and are much larger and muscular. Both have the capability to cloak themselves almost invisibly (denoted by a visible dispersal), and can launch a Gifoie attack. The Spigell can unequip the user's weapon with its fist punch, restore HP to itself and cast Jellen and Zalure on the player as well. They are in Central Control Area. Finally, the most advanced Sinows are the Sinow Zoa and Sinow Zele. They are extremely advanced and highly dangerous version of the Sinow series of security machines. Both have the capability to launch a Gibarta attack that can freeze the player in place, teleport to different areas of the room, and cloak themselves invisibly (there are reflections that let you see the Sinow's position, usually found in windows or water). They are similar to the Berrill and Sigell. A Zele's punch can unequip the user's weapon. Zoas and Zeles are in seabed. Sinow Beat/Sinow Blue Sinow Gold/Sinow Red Sinow Berrill Sinow Spigell Sinow Zoa Sinow Zele Recons Recons are machine-type enemy found in the Seabed. Recoboxes spawn an infinite of number of drones called Recons. Recons can either toss a proximity mine that can explode whether is has impacted with the player or stays idle for some time. Recons can also approach the player with a painful sawblade. Occasionally, they're in hard to see places. Recon Recobox Epsilon Epsilon is a mini-boss, similar to Gibbles or Gi Gue. He is the most powerful normal enemy, and is only seen in the tower quests. He is a insect-like robot, and looks like a mass production version of Vol Opt. It is immune to attacks in its original state, and uses Rafoie commonly. After using a few Rafoies, it exposes itself, becoming more dangerous in the process. In this stage its shields, known as Epsigards, fly around the room. The colour of the Epsilguard will signify what kind of attack it will radiate. Red will radiate Fire, blue will radiate Ice, Yellow will radiate Lightning, and Purple will radiate a one hit kill attack. Epsilon is only found in certain quests. Epsilon Vol Opt (boss) Vol Opt is a giant computer-based tank system, and is the boss of Mines. The battle involves two phases. The first phase of Vol Opt involves totems and monitors while in the second phase, you face Vol Opt head to head. He has the ability to use gizonde in the first fight, but isn't very difficult (except in Ultimate). In the second, he is fairly avoidable, but his attacks include shooting homing missiles, a laser, and dropping stones on the opponent. He can also heal, but each part is also destroyable. Vol Opt seems to be a device created by Evil Hucast, presumably for EVIL. But seriously, it's probably to aid in his cloning systems. Vol Opt Ver. 2 is the ultimate form. His first form gains the ability to use Gibarta and Foie, so elemental protection is nice. In addition, his second form is completely random as far as attacks go. Vol Opt/Vol Opt Ver. 2 =Dark= Dark creatures are violent creatures, and are usually black in color. They use a variety of special attacks, including spells. Dimenion Dimenions are the grunt enemy of Ruins, much like the Boomas or Sharks. They usually use swarm tactics. The improved Dimenions are La Dimenians, and So Dimenians. In ultimate, they become Arlans, Merlans, and Del-Ds, respectively. The Dimenion Family are found in Ruins and VR Temple. Dimenion/Arlan La Dimenian/Merlan So Dimenian/Del-D Claw The Claw-type enemies are fairly weak, and include the Bulk and Buclaw. Claws are small Dark beings that appear frequently in packs. Somewhat evasive, and multiple attacks can be inflicted upon the player from several Claws. Buclaws hold a group of Claws together, releasing them on a player and themselves becoming Bulks. They aren't dangerous, and can usually be left for last. Claws are only in Ruins. Claw Buclaw/Bulk Belra The Dark Belra is a large, slow creature. They attack by firing their arms at the opponent, but are slow enough to avoid. They are weak to being circled, as they can become dizzy. They look like an idol of some sort. In ultimate, they become Indi Belras, and the hand cannon shoots much quicker. Belras have a chance to paralyze on their attacks. Dark Belras are found in Ruins and VR Temple. Dark Belra/Indi Belra Sorcerer The Chaos Sorcerer is a mage enemy. It floats in one place, but can teleport around the room. It has the ability to cast Rafoie, Rabarta, and Resta. Its Resta can heal its allies as well. In ultimate, they turn into Gran Sorcerers, losing the ability to cast Rafoie and Rabarta to gain the ability to use Megid and Grants. Chaos Sorcerers are found in Ruins and VR Spaceship. Chaos Sorcerer/Gran Sorcerer Gunner Gunners are hovering D-Cellular spider-like life forms with high physical defenses that are lowered down when the Gunner attempts to attack. A Gunner's laser attack trajectory always aims to the spot where you've been. When evading the attack, don't go in a path that leads straight to where you've been. A zig-zag running motion is a good tactic. If the Death Gunner is defeated, it paralyzes the Dark Gunners for a moment, and then one of them becomes a new Death Gunner. Both types only live in Ruins. Dark Gunner Death Gunner Horsemen Chaos Bringers look like a centaur-type creature with a large rifle for its arm. Its rifle can also be swung as a sword, and Chaos Bringers charge at the player if their (the Bringer) entry into the room puts them at a far distance away. They have an attack that steals TP, making them dangerous to any non-androids. Their beam afterward, is still dangerous. In ultimate, they become Dark Bringers. Chaos Bringers only live in Ruins. Chaos Bringer/Dark Bringer Morfos Morfos are a butterfly-like Dark enemy that shoots a quick laser projectile frequently, hindering the player's efforts to inflict any attack. At close range, it'll hurt the player with quick stabs. Occasionally, they can become immune to physical attacks. Morfos live in Seabed. Morfos Del The Del family contains four creatures that all start with the prefix of Del; the Delsaber, the Deldepth, the Delbiter, and the Del Lily. Delsabers are intelligent D-Cellular life forms with the impulse to defend and evade physical/projectile attacks. They can jump at a player should the Delsaber be put at a distance from them, or when they first enter the room. They can be extremely annoying to battle. They are vaguely human-like, and are about as large as a player. Hidden Death is known to wear their body parts occasionally. Delsabers appear in both Ruins and VR Spaceship. Deldepths are similar to Poufully Slime in that they're invulnerable until they attack. They go into a high mobility disc form that can do a small amount of damage if it hits you. When it takes its bodily form, it tries to hurt the user with Barta or attempts to freeze them in place with a falling projectile that casts Rabarta. They are time consuming to defeat, but luckily only live in Seabed. The Delbiter are the strongest common enemy, and are only matched by the mini-boss enemies. It delivers its own attacks very swiftly and powerfully. Occasionally, it sort of glitters, but why it does this is unknown. It looks beast-like, so Charlie has taken a liking to one that she has named Puppeon, adding it to her collection. Delbiters are luckily only found in Seabed. Del Lilies are similar to Ob Lilies above, but shoot Megid at all difficulties. Instead of a paralysis attack, it will knock the HP of nearby characters to 1, and blast a cloud of Megid as a last resort. They are especially difficult in groups. Luckily, they are only found when doing certain quests. Delsaber Deldepth Delbiter Del Lily Ill Gill The Ill Gill is relatively easy on its own, but in teams, it's an absolute nightmare. Somewhat resembling a black coloured version of a certain Soul Eater wielding HUcast. The scythe is the main weapon of the Ill Gill, with a swing attack that boasts techniques such as Zonde, Barta and Megid. Obviously, this can shock, freeze or instantly kill. It uses this attack in tandem with a black fog that roots the player to the spot, like the spin attack of the Dolmolm, or the saliva of the Grass Assassin. The Ill Gill will wait until you are quite close to use this fog, so sticking far away keeps you safe from it. The Ill Gill also has a high-speed dash attack which will knock you onto the floor, without fail. It can be dodged if you are quick. You'll hear a metallic "clunk" sound as it charges the dash attack for about half a second, which is your cue to move quickly to the left or the right of it. Moving backwards is no good - it only stops when it hits you, or runs past you. In both cases, it usually dashes once more, so keep moving if you can. Ill Gill Dark Falz (Boss) Dark Falz is the final boss of Episode 1. He has his own page for information. =????= This category is for any creature that may have multiple attributes. The only creature in this category is... Olga Flow Olga Flow is the final boss of Episode 2. It is a large humanoid fighter-like creature with two forms. In the first, he is fought in a elevator-like platform, with him circling while leaning upside down. In this form it has four attacks: *Attack One: Sword Beam :Simple. Just stay away from being directly in front of Olga Flow. It'll do this a couple more times. This attack extends to a straight line across the platform. *Attack Two: Mass Slash :A bit tricky. It requires you to stay at a distance in front of Olga, but you don't have to stray too far from its sides. *Attack Three: Diffusion Bullet :Now this one's a bit hard. In Normal and Hard, it seems that you have to be right in front of Olga when the green pulses come at you. And in Very Hard and Ultimate, you'll probably have to be away from Olga and run to a side when they come at you. Beware: the pulses can home into you. *Attack Four: Charge Laser :When you see this one, you'll need to run with the way it is rotating, and staying close to its center. In his second form, he is fought in a trash compactor-like room. He looks like a Humanoid Dark Bringer, but much larger. He is assisted by two creatures, Gael and Giel, who can fuel his strongest attacks. His attacks involve stomping, hitting with his sword, dropping debris, and a beam from the sky. He can also turn a player into a look-alike of Flowen. Olga Flow could drop an item called the Parasitic Gene: Flow, but the chances of that are slim to none. The Gene is required to make the Dark Flow, Dark Meteor, and Dark Bridge. It is also what was injected into Flowen by Dark Falz to create Olga Flow. Gael/Giel Olga Flow Category:PSWhoa